Her Feelings
by Pandaluver11
Summary: Korra faces Amon in the final battle, and goes into Avatar mode when she thinks Mako is dead. This is a Makorra fanfic, of course.


"Well, Avatar? Any last words?" Amon said coldly, reaching his hand out to her face. Korra looked horrified as he got closer and closer every second. She was on her knees and unable to bend due to a recent battle with some chi benders. She had tried to stand several times, but it was hopeless. She couldn't move now. She was out of energy completely.

Amon had already horrifically explained to her that he would take her bending away first and let her sit in agony that all of her life-long training up to that point was useless. That _she_ was useless. She hated to admit it, but this time she really felt like she had lost. What else could she do to stop him? Her mind had repeated this question a million times over before she realized there was _nothing she could do_.

Why did it have to end like this? Why didn't miracles happen like they did in the stories she heard as a kid? She thought that if she trained every day to become the strongest and the best bender in the world people would accept her as their new Avatar and protector... but she got the opposite. She had come to fight Amon alone, and rejected the help of everyone. It was her pride that got her into this mess. She thought she was strong enough to save the world, but now she knew she had a long way to go.

Korra closed her eyes tightly, and hoped it wouldn't be as painful as she thought it would be. Just as Amon had touched her head in the slightest there was an explosion from behind him and smoke filled the room. Korra had opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything for a few seconds. It soon began to clear up a little, but what surprised everyone was that there was a blast of fire that emerged from the smoke. From seemingly out of nowhere. Amon had barely dodged it before a huge rock was thrown at him as well. Soon after another dodge of several attacks the smoke was finally all clear and see saw in front of him two men whom he didn't know.

"Mako! Bolin! What are you guys doing here?" Korra called out weakly, still on her knees as she helplessly watched. "Duh! We're here to save you!" Bolin replied and threw a combo of too earth blocks towards Amon, who dodged of course. "What? No! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" she yelled angrily. Despite the fact that Amon had already shooed his henchmen out, and was the only one to fight them, they all knew he was incredibly tough.

The two brother continued to fight without a single word. Amon swiftly made his way over to Bolin and punched him so hard he flew back several feet. "Bolin!" Mako shouted before glaring furiously at Amon. Mako then launched several fire attacks at Amon, who was almost hit with most of them. As Korra watched she was awed by Amon's skill to dodge it all so smoothly. The fight lasted only two minutes longer before Amon got too close to Mako, and punched him straight into a wall.

"Mako!" Korra cried as she saw his body lay motionless on the ground. "Well, that wasn't too hard. Now, where were we?" Amon said as he directed his attention back to the Avatar who was still on her knees. Korra eyes continued to stare at Mako in horror and fear that he was dead. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it inside of her. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Her sadness quickly turned into an anger so deep it was more of a feeling of rage. Korra's head weakly fell and she starred down at the ground.

Amon had been walking towards her, but he stopped in shock when he saw her beginning to stand. "What's this? You can stand?" he asked, trying not to sound as surprised as he was. Then the first feeling of fear he had felt in a long time began to well up inside of him when her head lifted up once more and faced him. Korra's eyes had turned white and began to glow. Her expression showed how angry she was.

The fight was a blur, and no one is really sure what happened that dark night. But as Bolin described once, it was the most horrifying thing he ever saw... but it was awesome at the same time. Watching Korra punch Almon's sorry face into the ground was cool to see.

Yes, Bolin was still awake, and he had crawled over to his brother as quietly as he could. It took him most of the battle, and he hoped he wouldn't be too late if he was still alive. To his relief his brother was alive, but he was defiantly knocked out.

After that Bolin began to gather the strength to stand. Korra had finished off the villain, but was still beating the guts out of him. Bolin finally managed to stand and stumbled over to Korra. "Korra!" he called her name. She made no notice of him as she continued to punch Amon in the face, defend by her anger. "Korra stop! You got him! It's okay now!" he tried to tell her but she merely continued to ignore him and punch harder into the villain's face. "Korra!" he shouted her name once more before continuing, "Mako is alive, but we need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible! Snap out of it!"

This made Korra finally stop. She blinked, her eyes finally back to normal, but she frozen in place. "What?" she finally spoke to Bolin, looking him in the eyes. Bolin sighed, relieved she was back to normal and hadn't tried to kill him. "He's... alive?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes again. Bolin smiled and nodded. He quietly got back up and made his way towards his brother again.

Korra felt relieved knowing he wasn't dead, but what had happened to her? She wondered this as she starred down at the defeated Amon. How had she found the strength to do this? What made her do with? Korra knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it.

She surprisingly found she had energy in her legs again so she slowly, though weakly, stood up. Her eyes focused back to Mako, who was now being carried by Bolin. Her heart throbbed as she starred. Bolin had looked sadly at Mako before picking him up, hoping he'd be okay. He turned his attention momentarily to Korra. "I'm taking him to the hospital now. You coming?" he asked.

Korra closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She turned around and started walking the other way. "I have to figure something out before I do anything else... I'm sorry..." she explained. Bolin nodded, "Yeah, I figured. When you get around to going to the hospital, tell me if you figured out how you got your eyes to glow like that, okay?" he replied and began walking as fast as he could to the hospital while holding his injured brother.

"Kay..." was all she said, and somehow got the strength to run. It hurt to, but she was. She had to. She needed to cool her head off in the breeze to get this sorted out. She knew how she did it. She thought Mako was dead and felt like her life had ended right then and there. But why? She cared for others that had previously gotten badly hurt before she fought Amon. Why had she become so furious and panicked when Mako was injured?

Was this how the whole Avatar thing worked? After watching enough people get injured around her she would just snap? No, it wasn't that. She could feel it was something more. The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to believe it. Her heart pounded faster as she reached the docks. The sun was rising up to shine over a new day. But it didn't look as pretty as it usually did to Korra. She felt strange inside. All that was in her head now was a montage Mako. Mako fighting, Mako training, Mako eating, Mako sleeping, Mako walking, Mako running, Mako smiling, Mako yelling at her, Mako looking her in the eyes. Everything. And she knew why.

She was in love with him.

* * *

Korra had managed to get on a ship back to Air Temple Island and as soon as she got there she found Tenzin. She looked like a mess, apparently, because when he saw her he looked like he was starring into the eyes of a ghost.

"Tenzin..."

"Korra..."

"I beat Amon..."

"..."

"Apparently I lost control of myself and my eyes started glowing and I kicked any life he had in him out." she explained in more detail when Tenzin had made no comment as he found it too unbelievable. "Lost control of yourself?" he asked, puzzled by what she meant by this statement. He soon figured it out in his mind, however, and after realizing what she went through he could only sympathetically stare at her.

"Korra..." he began, but Korra surprised him before he could continue. She hugged him... but she also began sobbing into his clothes as well. "Korra what's wrong?" he asked as he gently put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him like a kicked puppy would have. "It's not wrong to be in love, right?" she asked him seriously, but still looking upset. "No, it's not wrong at all." he confirmed. "But... why does it hurt so much? Am I not doing something the right way?" she asked her teacher before burying her face into his clothes again.

Tenzin sighed and gently stroked the top of her head. "Korra, you're not doing anything wrong.. as far as I know anyway. And as for why it hurts... I'm sure you already know the answer." he replied softly, but seriously.

Of course she knew. It was practically the only thing she feared was true now. She had that nagging feeling that he didn't love her the same way. That her love for him was pointless. But was it?

* * *

Hours had past and now it was almost noon. Bolin sat on a bench in the hospital, and at some point was silently joined by the Avatar. She said nothing, and he said nothing as well. The air was thick as they both hoped Mako was alright. Finally after so much waiting a nurse came out and told them he would be just fine. And once she had finished telling them, Mako walked out casually like nothing had happened. Of course, he certainly didn't _look_ like nothing had happened to him. He was bandaged all around his back and around the top of his head.

"Mako!" Bolin cheered as he ran up to hug his brother. Of course he squeezed as gently as possible. The nurse told Korra to make sure Mako took it easy the rest of the week, and left. Bolin, after describing to Mako everything that had happened after he had crashed into the wall, said he would be going back to the attic to clean it up so Mako would have no trouble getting to his bed. Just before he was out of ear-shot he called out to Korra, "Hey! Make sure Mako safely makes it home, okay?" to which she replied with a nod and wave.

Then she fixed her eyes on Mako. Mako quickly felt uncomfortable with her starring so intensively him and looked away. "Well, I guess you didn't really need rescuing afterall..." he said, hoping to break this awful silence. After hearing this Korra marched right up to him and pulled on his neck to make his face come closer to hers. "I hate to admit it, but I _did_ need help that time. But the last thing I wanted to see was you laying on the ground motionless!" she said angrily, making Mako feel like a useless idiot. "I thought you were dead, Mako!" she yelled, holding back tears. "Well, sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me still being alive." he said sarcastically, as if he was trying to say 'sorry for making you worry' which he wasn't good at.

Korra looked really angry now. "That's not funny!" she chocked out as tears began to fall. Mako's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was staring at Korra. It didn't seem like Korra at all. She was crying her eyes out over the thought of him being dead. He secretly was happy that the girl he loved cared so much about him. "Hey, uh... Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean-" he began to apologize for making her cry, but was suddenly jerked even closer to her face. Then she kissed him roughly, but lovingly. It was defiantly her first kiss.

Mako could hardly believe what was happening. Korra was kissing him! It didn't last long, though, for once she realized what she was doing she quickly pulled out of it. "I...uh..." she stuttered as she backed up slowly. Mako sensed her plan of retreat and reached out to her, quickly grabbing her by the arm. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, looking irritated. And he had every reason to be. Korra was just about to leave him standing there after kissing him and he wasn't just going to allow that.

"I..." she began but couldn't continue. Her face was red, and she felt really embarrassed by what she had done. Seeing his irritated look she knew he was about to tell her never to do that again, but just as she was fearing the worst Mako pulled her back to him and he kissed her.

Korra was caught dead surprised by his actions, just as he was before. Slowly her arms went up and around his neck as she returned the kiss. Once they had finally pulled their lips apart Korra smirked at him.

"Admit it. You like me." she said slyly. "Oh no, ladies first." was his sneaky reply. "No way." she replied bluntly, but still smirking. It was an all out war for a moment as they bantered back and forth. Who would win? Well, let's just say it came to a tie when both of them said at the same time;

"I love you."

* * *

**Someone on Tumblr had this idea and I decided to write it out. :) I honestly think their idea was clever and I've been wanting to write a LOK fanfic for awhile now~**

**Especially a Makorra fanfic~ X3**

**Anyways, I took my own spin on the story once she arrived on the island. I needed some way to end it happily. XD**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this! :3 I also hope the person with the original idea reads this and likes it. :D**

**I plan to write more Makorra fanfics soon because I just _looooove_ this series! It's my new obsession! X3 So, see ya later! ;D**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**Panda-chiiii**_


End file.
